Notification
by Ash493
Summary: What can love do? Love can do anything. Advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Notification**

_Advanceshipping story it was inspirited by some videos I saw on you tube._

_Ash is in Sinnoh, May is winning contests in Johto but in this point they have crisis and both are thinking why it is… May suspects it could have something to do with Ash but Ash doesn't know a bit. _

**Chapter 1 Back to Start**

_Story begins in Sinnoh region where Ash and co. just reached Snowpoint City_

"Guys we are here Snow Point City" said the tall man with black hair named Brock

"Finally!! I'm so tired…" said girl with blue hair and pink miniskirt Dawn

"Great my seventh badge is on the way!" yelled black raven hair boy Ash

"Oh Ash we just come here and you already want to battle?" asked Dawn

"And what do you want to do?" asked Ash

"I want to have some rest that's most important thing now" said Dawn almost without breath

"How can you be tired in the time like this?" asked Ash again

"Okay stop arguing you two let's move on to the Center" suggest Brock

"Okay" both nodded

And they were on the way to Pokemon Center

In Center

"NURSE JOY!!!" Brock was again in his usual self when he saw a girl…

"Croagunk" said the frog pokemon when he poison jab him

"OUCH" said Brock and fell on the ground

"And that goes for Brock…" Ash sighs

"You're right Ash" Dawn sighs as well

"Ash?" Nurse Joy asked with surprise

"Yeah that's me Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is something matter Nurse Joy?" Ash says

"It's just someone left here message for you" said Nurse Joy and gave Ash piece of paper which he accepts and read it. "Ash I need your help please come to the place where we met. Your Ranger friend Jackie"

"JACKIE??!!" he called "Wow that's pretty interesting I never actually thought we could meet again"

"Um Ash?" Dawn asked curiously

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't know him."

"That's right you got it"

"So to put it simply he's Pokemon Ranger who I met during my Battle Frontier journey"

"Oh now I see" "So Ash he wants to see you right?"

"That's what he wrote in this letter"

"So is that means you'll go?"

"Yep if he needs me I've to go"

"Kay then… I said it to Brock when he'll wake up"

"So this goodbye for now" "Dawn I have to catch the ship from here to Kanto so I guess we'll meet again after I'll be back"

"Goodbye Ash hope we'll meet soon"

"Don't worry we'll"

And then Ash goes to the harbor where he checks the bulletin board and realized his ship will leave harbor in 10 minutes.

"Okay I have 10 minutes that's good we'll make it without any trouble pal" and he turned his head to his yellow mouse

"Pika pikachu pi" (yeah that's right)

Then they heard a voice.

"Passengers who wants to Pewter City please go to the platform" said the radio voice

"Here it is pal that's our ship let's go" Ash called with excitement

"Pika" Pikachu nodded

And they boarded to the ship and were on the way to Pewter City.

**End of Chapter 1  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Pain of Broken Heart**

Ash just arrived to and started to thinking where could Jackie be.

"Okay buddy we're here but no sight of Jackie anywhere" Ash sighs

"Searching for someone?!" mysterious person yelled on Ash

"Oh very funny scared me like that Mr. Jackie Walker"

"Hey sorry pal" Jackie laughing very loudly

"So what's going on Jackie?" asked Ash

"Let's go to the pokemon center and I'll explain everything there" quickly said Jackie and then in almost second captured Doduo and wants to run to center "Jackie!!" yelled Ash and started to following him

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you don't have Battonage Styler" Jackie laughing again

"Maybe you forgot I don't have any styler…" Ash resignedly said

"Okay then this brings us to this here take this" and gave Ash Battonage Styler

"Battonage Styler?"

"That's right"

"Why you gave it to me?" Ash asked with surprise

"It's gift from Ranger Association" Jackie smiled

"Wow that's so cool!" Ash yelled with excitement

"Now you're one of us"

"You mean…?"

"Yeah that's right you're now Pokemon Ranger" added Jackie

"AWESOME!!!"

"So now we have this after us so capture that Doduo and follow me" Jackie said and board on Doduo

"Oh-Kay" said Ash nervously

"Oh there you're!" "Capture ON!!" yelled Ash and started to circle around Doduo and since Doduo was weak Ash captured him without any trouble "Capture Complete!" called Ash "This is so cool!" "Now Doduo follow Jackie" "DODUO!!" yelled the brown two head pokemon and they were following Jackie.

"Jackie I'm here!" yelled Ash from behind

"Great I see you don't have any problems with your first capture" Jackie said proudly

"Yeah that's right"

Then Jackie saw they were almost in center "Ash check that we're almost here"

"I see it let's go!"

And they were right before the center doors. Ash wants go inside but he was stopped by Jackie.

"Wait a sec Ash you can't go inside any house while you're riding on Doduo"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know it"

"It's okay now release him" said Jackie and released his Doduo

"Okay" "Thanks Doduo" and Ash released Doduo as well

"Now let's go inside. I'll explain your role in this mission" Jackie suggested

"Okay" Ash nodded

As they go inside Jackie was finding some place for them and he found it "Ash let's go there!" and he shows Ash free place

"It looks pretty good"

"So Ash let me start" Jackie said sadly

"What's the matter? You sound sad" Ash said with surprise

"Oh yeah… so anyway I have to start so to put it simply Phantom escaped"

"WHAT?" Ash yelled

"That's right but that's not the worst"

"Something much worst happened?"

"Yeah he wants to steal Manaphy…"

"ARE YOU KIDDING??" Ash yelled angrily

"I wish I could"

"Now I see Jackie I'm ready to help"

"Great!"

"So where is he?" asked Ash

"In the place where we were before" "He's in Sea Temple"

"WOW!!!" then he stops and thought for himself "Why am I so excited? And why am I so excited and sad every time I heard about sweet May or place where I was with her? Oh my god why I said sweet?! Maybe… It can't be… Brock can't be right I can't be in love with my beautiful best friend. Beautiful??!! I think he's right… now I see why I was so sad every time I thought about her… May I have to admit I love you If I could say it to you personally I would be released from this forever…"

"Are you here?" Jackie clapped

"Oh" Ash tugs

"Good to know you were out of here" Jackie laughing

"I just thought about something"

"About what" asked Jackie

"Um… never mind" Ash slightly blushes

"I knew it" Jackie smiled "It was about May right?"

"HEY!" Ash blushes much more

"Chill out man. It's okay I saw it when you were here your love was so clear"

"Yeah I thought about her…"

"And how is she going?"

"I'd like to know too…"

"You aren't with her?" he asked with surprise

"No… We apart our ways… I'm in Sinnoh as you know since you send me letter and she is in Johto…" Ash said very sadly

"Oh that's so bad"

"Yeah but I have to accept it…" "Anyway can we rather change subject or go on mission?"

"Kay then follows me"

And they go to their destination… Sea Temple during their travel Ash saw a poster and after he read it his heart stop beating. "This can't be… how can her… I can't believe this" Ash was very sad

"We would like to invite you to our pokemon contest. In this contest, was in the past best coordinators couple May and Drew" Jackie read the poster "Oh how can this be?!" Jackie called with surprise

"Now I don't have anything what could disturb me in mission" Ash said very sadly "Let's move on…"

"Are you really okay?"

"Yeah…"

Meanwhile in Johto

"And this is the end of this pokemon contest Harley is the winner" said MPC of Johto contests Vivian

"Oh I won sorry May-girl" said tall cacturne man named Harley

"Congratulation…" sadly said the brunette girl with green bandana May and ran to her room with tears on her face. In her room she was crying much more. Then she turned her head and saw her green hair rival Drew.

"What's with you May you aren't yourself"

"SHUT UP!!" yelled May

"Calm down dear" said Drew calmly

"Don't call me dear!" yelled May again

"But we're officially couple" Drew smiled

"I don't care about some article in gutter press I don't like you!" May said angrily "Now leave me alone!"

"But I want to help my girlfriend"

"Stop it!!! I'm not your girlfriend and I'll never be!!" May was more and more angry "I love someone else!!!" then she put her hands on mouth

"Don't tell me you have crush on Ketchup-boy" Drew laughing

"And what if yes?"

"Waste of time"

"Stop telling these stupid things!"

"I'm just telling the truth" Drew winked

"Stop it Drew!!"

"Just admit it he's reason why you can't win any contest"

"It's not!!" "It's different… I need him… I have to go after him!!!"

"So you'll go to Sinnoh so pathetic… but if you think I'll let you you're dumber then you act"

"YOU!!" but she couldn't tell more ´cause Drew kissed her on lips "So are you happy now?" Drew asked

"You jerk!!!" and May wants ran away from Drew but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and kissed her once more.

"DREW you idiot stop this right know!!"

"No I don't" but May was able to slap him and ran away "I LOVE ASH I LOVE HIM HEAR THAT!! I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!" May yelled on him

"You'll never be with him after he'll see all this" Drew tells for himself

"Have you all this?" he asked to room

"Yeah I have all" mysterious person answered

"Great so put it into tomorrows news okay?"

"Okay as you wish so I'll be going and what about um…"

"Here is your money" said Drew and gave envelope to that person

May was outside thinking about what happened "Now I can see it clearly I love Ash… that Drew! I hate him so much and he dares to kiss me! I have to leave this place and I need to see Ash that means only one thing I have to go to Sinnoh" And after that she returns to her room which was already empty what calm her down and she checks schedule of boats and realized that next boat leaving tomorrow in the morning.

"Ash please wait for me I'll come" May told to herself

Meanwhile Ash was already in Pokemon Center close to their destination

"Ash let's call a day" suggest Jackie

"OK" Ash nodded

And they go to their room and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 2**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash and May admitted their feelings for themselves. May is on the way to Sinnoh and Ash to the Sea Temple will they meet? And will their love be real? You'll see…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Last Words**

Ash and Jackie woke up and were preparing for their mission.

"Oh that was good night sleep" Jackie yawned

"You can say that again" Ash yawned too

"Ash today is day D. Are you up to?" Jackie asked

"I'm ready as always" Ash answered

"That's good to hear" "So before we go let's go have breakfast" Jackie suggested

"Now you speaking my language" Ash said happily

And they went down where was dining room. After they ended eating they heard a scream

"Big NEWS!!!" yelled small boy "Check it out!"

"What could that be?" Ash asked Jackie

"I don't know we should ask"

"Good point" Ash nodded "Um boy what's that news you yelled?" Ash asked young boy

"Read this" answered young boy and gave Ash newspaper

"Thank you" Ash takes newspaper and goes to his table

"So did you read it?" Jackie asked

"Not yet I was waiting for you" "So let me start…"

"Ash what's going on?"

"I…I… can't believe this…" Ash said nervously and gave newspaper to Jackie. And Jackie read it. "WHAT??!! How can this happen?"

"It's too much… I have to forget about her… but I still love her… but I felt it before she's in love with Drew… I have to accept it…" sadly said Ash

"But you just can't give up" Jackie tries to cheer up him

"It'll be better for both of us" "Let's concentrate on our mission"

"Okay if you really wish" "So let's move on to the sea temple"

"Yes!"

And both of them finally went to the sea.

"Okay Ash here we are…"

"I know I remember this place so where is Phantom?" Ash asked

"He's inside of Sea Temple and as I said before he wants to steal Manaphy and with him also sea crown"

"What a jerk. Anyway Jackie how can go there?"

"Let's capture Mantine and swam there"

"Underwater?" Ash asked

"Temple isn't underwater now. He's just hidden" Jackie answered

"Now I see"

"Check that out there're 2 Mantines let's capture them" Jackie said

"Okay"

"Capture ON!" both yelled and after bunch of circles they yelled again "Capture complete!"

"Okay now let's go Ash"

"Okay!"

And they board on Mantines and swam to the place where Sea Temple is located

Meanwhile in Johto May woke up in her room and then heard a knock on the door

"Come in" May said

"Good day Mrs. Maple here is your breakfast and newspaper and by the way congratulations" said waiter

"Congratulations for what?"

"Read first page and you'll understand"

"Okay then" and May grabbed newspaper and read the first page and then she gets mad "That stupid idiot!!" and she ran to Drew's room

"DREW!!!" she yelled

"Hi sweetie" Drew said calmly

"Don't dare call me like that again!"

"Why then you came?"

"For this!" and she slapped him on his face

"Ouch! That hurt"

"You deserve it!!!!"

"Why should I?" "You mean that article in news? Don't tell me you aren't happy" "You're on the first page of yellow press and with me in kissing part" Drew smiled

"You're idiot!! I HATE YOU!" and she ran out of room

"Now it's on 100% you'll not be with Ash" Drew laughing

"That stupid Drew he's such a jerk!! I hope Ash doesn't know this" "I have to go after him right now" and May go to the harbor where she caught ship "Now I'm here in ship which bring me to my love…" "Please Ash be there and don't be mad if you see that…"

Back in Ash's place they arrived into Sea Temple

"We're here Ash are you ready to battle with Phantom?"

"Yes I'm ready Lucario let's go!" Ash threw poke ball and blue aura pokemon appeared

"Master what you need?" Lucario asked

"Lucario we have to battle ahead of us"

"I'm ready master"

"Ash I'm nuts or I heard him speaking?" Jackie asked in shock

"Lucario is great he learn how to speak in human language" Ash answered

"That's right" Lucario added

"Okay then let's go inside"

"Yeah" Ash nodded

And three of them walked into the temple "Ash Phantom is on first floor he could attacks us anytime be ready" Jackie warned "Okay" and right after that Phantom really attacks.

"So if it isn't Jack Walker and Ash Ketchum those who ruined my plan before." "Pinsir get them!" he yelled

"Lucario smash him!" Ash commanded and Lucario beat Pinsir in almost second

"So you think how cool you are but you aren't now catch me you two" Phantom yelled and ran to next room

"Ash quick we have to catch up with him he's almost in sea crown's room"

"Right behind you Jackie" and both of them were following Phantom to crown's room

Meanwhile May finally arrived to Snow point City where Dawn and Brock already waiting for her.

"Hi GUYS!" May yelled and was waving on them

"May!!" yelled Brock and Dawn on her

"Oh guys I was missing you so much" then she stops and asked "Where is Ash?"

"He's in Kanto" Dawn answered

"Why in Kanto?" May asked again

"He got a letter from Ranger named Jackie" Dawn again quickly answered

"Jackie!?" yelled May and Brock

"What could he want?" May thought

"Don't ask me" Dawn said

"What a pity… I came here because I want to see Ash and now he isn't here" May said sadly

Then they saw girl running to them "HEY!! You're May!!"

"Um yeah that's me" May answered nervously

"That's so cool!! I can't believe I actually meet Drew's girlfriend!"

"What the heck is going on?" Brock and Dawn yelled with surprise

"It's not like that I'm not his girlfriend!" May tried to hide anger

"But check that" said little girl and gave May same newspaper as she had at the morning in Johto

"No! That's that stupid article!" May now was angry

"Oh I'm sorry if I make you angry" said the little girl and go away

"How can you did it May?" Dawn was very disappointed

"It's not my fault this is all Drew's fault I hate him I'm not his girlfriend and I never was!"

"Can you explain it to us?" Brock asked

"Okay" "That jerk came to my room after I lost my contest… and he gets some nerve… he actually kissed me! And now that is in every newspaper"

"So you don't want to kiss him right?" Dawn asked

"That's right. He isn't the one I love I love someone else" then she quickly blushed "Oh no I said it again"

"Our May has a crush" Dawn teased

"Hey!"

"Dawn don't tell me you don't know who is it" Brock said with smile

"Of course I know it's our friend Ash" she smiled

"HEY!!" and May blushes much more

"Don't hide it May you told us you came here because of Ash" she was still laughing

"Okay but please don't tell this to him. I know he doesn't like me the same way as I"

"May don't tell this I know he loves you" Dawn tries to cheer May

"But how can you say that?" May asked

"May it's true. We were together for so long and you're only girl who he actually shows any interest" Brock added "If he will ever have a girlfriend that could be only you May"

"Thanks for cheering me up you guys" May said sweetly

"No problem" said Dawn and Brock

"By the way why don't we go to Kanto as well?" Dawn suggested

"That'll be awesome!" May said with excitement

"So then it's settled let's go to the harbor" said Brock

Then they heard familiar voice from the sky "If you want to go to Kanto why don't you go with me?" asked the man with red hair and black cape flying on Dragonite

"Lance!" called May and Brock

"Lance? You mean that famous dragon master?" Dawn said with admire

"Yep that's me" Lance answered

"Lance what are you doing here?" Brock said with surprised tone of voice

"I just want to tell Ash hi but since he isn't here that isn't possible" "But I heard he's in Kanto so I'm on the way there want to come too?"

"YEAH!" everyone called

And everyone board on Lance's Dragonite and were on the way to Kanto

Back in Ash's place he and Jackie finally catch up with Phantom

"Now you can't escape retreat Phantom" Jackie called

"Like I care" Phantom said and started to collecting crystals and water started to

"You did disaster before and now you want to do it again?!" yelled Ash

"I don't really care I only care about my profit and this will bring it to me" Phantom still was collecting crystal then Manaphy appeared "Mana Manaphy" (stop this) "Go away you little brat" and push Manaphy away

"You jerk!" yelled Ash "Lucario let's get him!"

"Ash you can't do this!" Jackie tried to stop him but Ash and Lucario jump on phantom

"Go away too!" yelled Phantom and hit Ash and Lucario with one of crystals

"AAAA" Ash yelled in pain and he fell on the edge of the ground and he could fell but Jackie caught him "Thanks Jackie" "Anytime Ash"

"MANA MANPHY" (no! stop it!) and Manaphy jump on Phantom but he grabbed him and threw him on Ash and because of that Ash flew away and fell to the water

"Ouch that hurt are you okay Manaphy?"

"Mana" (yes)

Then suddenly whirlpool formed right behind them and caught them. "Ash!" yelled Jackie "Don't… gulp… care about… gulp me… gulp… stop phantom" and after that he dived underwater "Oh Ash… PHANTOM you jerk!!" and Jackie finally caught him a tied him "Now I got you" "Pfff but you lost your friend and that is enough for me" he laughing "You're real jerk!" Jackie said angrily

Meanwhile underwater "Manaphy… gulp you have to survive… gulp and please… gulp… promise me you will fulfill my last wish… gulp… If you ever… gulp… meet your mother… gulp… May please tell her… gulp… my last words… gulp… I love you May… no matter you're with Drew I loved you and I'll love you forever…" and then he threw Manaphy away of water "MANA!!" (Dad!) After Jackie saw it he immediately caught him "Manaphy are you okay?" he asked "Mana" (yeah) Manaphy sadly nodded "Oh you mean Ash is…" "Mana" Manaphy nodded again "Oh no…" Jackie said sadly also

"Let´s go Manaphy…"

"Mana…"

Meanwhile Ash thought his last thoughts "My life is on the end… I'm happy I met you May… and all my friends too… and you Lucario you're with me to the end… Goodbye world… It was nice living here… but now it's end of all this…" after that he closed his eyes and fell to the bottom of the room

Jackie and Manaphy along with tied Phantom finally were outside of the temple and after they arrived they heard familiar voices

"Jackie! Manaphy!" yelled May from the sky

"Oh no Manaphy May is here"

"Mana…"

And then Dragonite landed "What's going on Jackie? You don't look so good" asked Brock

"Yeah I don't feel very good…"

"Manaphy! Hi do you remember me?" May called on small blue pokemon

"Manaphy!" (mom!) And he jumped to May's arms but he doesn't have happy expression on his face

"Wow what a cutie" said Dawn

"What's with you guys?" May asked

"We have to tell it to you guys…" Jackie said

"Tell what?" Brock asked too

"It's about Ash… he's… dead…"

Then everyone were like dead

"Are you kidding?" Brock asked

"I wish I could…" Jackie answered

"It can't be…" and tears appeared on her face

"Ash is dead? This isn't possible…" Lance can't believe it

"NO!! Why Ash? Why you're dead? It isn't possible! I can't believe I'll never see his beautiful face again… and never tell him how I fell…" Then she saw Ash's hat swimming on the water "It's his hat he's really dead!" And she was crying very heavily

"Ash why you have to do this…?" "I LOVE YOU!!!"

**End of Chapter 3**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash sacrifice himself in order to save Manaphy and his friends are crushed and mainly May. How this story will continue? And will Manaphy say Ash's last words to May? You'll see next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Power of Love**

"This isn't right why he is dead…?" May asked again with tears

"I just don't know… I'm so sorry you guys It's all my fault" sadly said Jackie

"Jackie don't blame yourself It wasn't your fault" Brock tried to cheer him

"Mana…phy… Manaphy mana" (May I want to say you something)

"Manaphy what's the matter?" May asked still very sadly

"Manaphy mana phy manaphy" (I want to tell you Ash's last words)

"A-Ashes last words?"

"Mana" (yes)

"May you understand him?" Dawn asked

"Yeah I do" May answered

"Manaphy manaphy phy ma mana maaaa" (He said "I love you May… no matter you're with Drew I loved you and I'll love you forever")

"NOOOO!!!" May yelled in sadness and she ran to water and she wants to die as Ash but Jackie caught her

"You can't do this you can't let your young love end so early"

"Let me go!! I want to die! Without Ash I don't have any sense of live!!!!" May yelled and tried to escape from Jackie's hug and she finally did it and wants to go to water but then she stopped after she heard a voice "May you have to live do it for me"

"Are you okay May?" Dawn asked in caring way

"I thought I heard Ash's voice" May answered confusedly

"I guess it was only your fiction from your sadness" Brock said

"It wasn't" said mysterious voice

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled

"Guys It's me or better my spirit" Ash's spirit said

"So you aren't death?" May asked happily

"I'm sorry May but I'm"

"No… why did you do it?" May asked again in tears

"I did it for Manaphy and anyway my life was without sense after I lost you" "I guess Manaphy told it to you but I want to tell it to you as well. May I love you and I'll love you no matter what and after I realized you love Drew I lost my sense of life so I didn't have any problems to sacrifice myself so May and you guys this is last goodbye… after less then minute I'll be death forever and I'll never return even in this form so it was great knowing you guys I'm happy I had such a great friends"

"ASH NO please you can't just leave me!!" May yelled on his spirit

"May you have Drew you don't need me anymore" Ash said calmly

"You don't get it I love you Ash!!" May yelled and after she said it she blushed heavily

"Me?" "But I saw you and Drew on the newspaper"

"I'm sorry for that it was Drew's fault" May cried

"Now it's not important" Ash said sadly

"Ash it has to be way how to bring you back!!" May called

"May I'm dead there's no way how could I with you guys again"

"Ash!!" May yelled in tears again

"May please calm down try to accept it there's no other choice" Brock said sadly

"That's impossible!!" May yelled in tears

"May Brock is right please accept it" Ash said

"B…But Ash I love you I can't live without you" May was now crying extra heavily

"Please my dear don't cry I can't see you in that way" Ash said and his hand patted May but she can't feel it "May my time has come see you in heaven" and then he kissed May and disappeared

"ASH!!!" May yelled

"Now he's gone for good" Dawn fell on the knees in tears

"Ash… we were together for so long… I never thought how much I could miss you" Brock said

"My Ash… Love of my life… It's gone" May covered her face

"Guys we should have a rest today was awful day" Jackie suggested

"Okay" the nodded sadly

Everyone crushed by Ash's real death walked to pokemon center close to Sea Temple and inside they already go to bed and they want to forget about everything what happened

"Ash… why… you have to leave me…" May feels awful she doesn't know how she can survive after hers lover and best friend died almost before her eyes

After her asleep she had dream of Ash

"Ash you're alive!!"

"May this is only dream"

"Dream… but it's so real how is this possible?"

"It's because I entered to your dreams May"

"You did what? But how and why?" May said with surprise

"May I'd like to introduce my friend" "Arceus come on here"

"Wow it's so big! Ash what's the meaning of this?"

"Arceus if you could say it"

"It'll be my honor" "May there's a way to bring Ash back to life"

"There IS?!!" "That's awesome!!" "Arceus could you tell me that way?"

"That's why I'm here" Arceus answered "Only true love can power up me to the extra level and I can bring death person to life and that's why I'm here. I feel your love and I know Ash could be revived because of your love"

"That's so awesome!! But Arceus how could I help you?" May asked

"Just look at the stars and feel the bottom of your heart" Arceus simply answered

"What do you mean by that?" May asked again

"I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you now you have to wake up"

"NO Arceus! I want to be here with Ash a little longer!!"

"May if you do what Arceus said you can be with me as long as you want and I promise I'll be there only for you" Ash said and cuddled May "May I love you and I know we can be together again" "But now you have to wake up"

"ASH!!" May yelled and then suddenly wakes up

"Oh that was a weird dream but It could be true It's only way how to bring my love back to life" and after that she decided to go outside

"Arceus said I have to look on the stars and feel the bottom of my heart" May did as Arceus said to her in her dream

"I feel it… I feel my heart Arceus please make my wish come true please bring my sweet Ash back to life… back to me… I need him please Arceus do it" May put her hand on her heart and after sometime she felt something different. Immediately after that huge white pokemon appeared

"May you did it I'm here to bring Ash back to life" Arceus said

"I'm so grateful Arceus I can't believe my love will be back please Arceus do it" May begged

"You don't have to beg I'm happy to make you two happy" Arceus said happily "Now please go one step behind you or you could die because this operation will be hard"

"Okay Arceus"

"Now it's time! Spirits of the earth spirits of the dark give me strength to bring dead back to life" Arceus after that drains power from the earth and with his aura he brings back Ash's spirit

"Ash!" May yelled and wants to ran to him but Ash's spirit stops her

"May it's not the end wait a little bit more" "Now Arceus please continue"

"Spirits of heaven bring this soul back to life!" "JUDGMENT!!" and Arceus unleashed rainbow beam and hit Ash

"Oh wow I feel alive!" Ash yelled

"Ash you're back!!!" May ran to him and kissed him passionately "Arceus thank you so much!!"

"It was all your doing your love did everything thank to power of your love I was able to bring him back"

"Arceus thank you. You made me so happy because you revived me and I can live with girl I love. Thanks for everything Arceus." Ash sounds very grateful "And of course to you too my dear May. I love you May"

"I love you too Ash"

And they kissed again

"May I'm pretty tired what about go to the pokemon center?" Ash yawned

"I'll be glad" May said with smile "And what about you Arceus?"

"I guess I'm bonded with you two so I'd like to be with you" Arceus answered and winked on Ash and he knew what that meant.

"Arceus here it is master ball" and he threw it on Arceus who jump on it

"So now I have Arceus! May let's go inside it's getting cold" Ash said and pull his arm around May and she puts her arms around his waist

"Ash… I'm so happy I have you here" after that she closed her eyes what Ash recognize immediately and said "Looks like you are much tired then I" he smiled and put May on his back and went to the center and after little time they arrived to the center "Ugh I'm here maybe that reincarnation was little too much for my body"

"Ash is it you?" May yawned

"I'm sorry if I awoke you my angel"

"It's okay sweet Ash but I'm very tired please can you bring me to bed?"

"Of course if you wish now please take a rest as I see you're tired" Ash said in caring way and put May back on his back and escorted her to her room where he puts her on hers bed where she immediately asleep

"Sweet dreams angel" he kissed May on the cheek

Other day was Ash first who woke up

"Oh it's nice to wake up alive" after that May woke up too

"Oh hi sweetie" May quickly said

"Hi my sweetheart" Ash added and kissed May on the lips

"Aw May we want to sleep" said Dawn tiredly

"Sorry Dawn It's my fault" said Ash

"ASH is it you???!!!" Dawn yelled with surprise

"Yeah me and myself only" Ash answered "I'm back and now everything is great so we can go back to Sinnoh" Ash smiled

"ASH!!!" yelled Dawn, Brock and Jackie and were hugging him

"Um…guys I can't breathe"

"Sorry" everyone said

"Hey guys let him go he's mine" May called

"Ugh maybe I should go to Sinnoh only with May" Ash joked

"Funny dear" said May with kiss on Ash's cheek

"Okay we're sorry so Ash when we go back?" Dawn asked

"May? Are you up to go right now?" Ash asked May

"If I have you I can go anytime" May answered with smile

"So we're ready so Jackie I guess this is goodbye for now"

"It was great meeting you again you were huge help on this mission"

"I guess this belongs to you" and he wants to give Jackie back styler but Jackie reject it "Ash I gave it to you because Rangers HQ ordered me to do it so from now on it's only yours"

"That's great!"

"Guys sorry to interrupt you but our ship to Sinnoh is leaving in a two hours from Vermilion so we have to move on" Brock marked

"Oh no. We can't get there in time!!!"

"Don't worry Dawn we can make it and if not we can wait" Ash said

"Let's go right now!" May suggested

"Right sweetie" Ash said

"I love you Ash"

"I love you too May"

And then everyone was on the way to the Vermilion and after they arrived they board on the ship and were on the way back to Sinnoh but now with May by Ash's side. In Sinnoh Ash was winning badges and May and Dawn were winning ribbons. Everyone was happy and was enjoying their live.

**The End**


End file.
